He-Man Forever
by celticsouthern
Summary: Based on the 2002 cartoon, what would happen if He-Man's sword was destroyed while he was He-Man. If he could not become Prince Adam again, what would happen?


It had been a long hard battle with Skeletor, and though the Masters had been victorious, it had come at a high price. He-Man's sword had fallen into a laval stream. He-Man's sword was destroyed, but though tragic, was not the high price. Because his sword had been destroyed, He-Man was unable to change back into Prince Adam.

Since King Hiss had been defeated, He-Man had returned to wearing his original clothes. This made him wonder if he would be able to change back.

Retuning to Castle Greyskull, He-Man was greeted by the Sorceress at the entrance. "Is there any way for me to changed back into Adam?" he asked upon seeing her.

"I'm not sure yet He-Man, but I'm going to find out. In the mean time, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he said with a shy. "With everything going on, Prince Adam will not be missed for a little while, but soon, people will start to notice that I'm ... he is nowhere to be found." Looking over at Battle Cat, He-Man asked, "What about you old friend?" The mournful growl that came forth spoke more then words could ever convey.

Walking out of the castle across the drawbridge, He-Man looked down at his larger hands. Thinking of his parents, He-Man looked back at the Sorceress and asked, "I still cannot tell my family or friends, can I?"

"I cannot make that decision for you," she answered. "I can only remind you of the danger that would come to anyone with that knowledge. I will go now and search for an answer to the reason that you are unable to become Prince Adam again." Transforming into a bird, the Sorceress flew back into Castle Greyskull.

Walking into the forest next to Battle Cat, He-Man thought about the first time that he transformed from Prince Adam into He-Man. He had loved the feel of the power and that he was so much larger, larger then his father. Prince Adam had loved that King Randor was forced to look up when speaking with He-Man. He had liked the fact that he was stronger then all of the other masters combined, and Prince Adam had always enjoyed the fact that he could spend most of his time relaxing.

Now that Prince Adam was He-Man permanently, he wondered were he was going to sleep. How was he going to get food to eat, and what about clothes? When the winter came, would a warm cloak appear around his body?

He-Man's thoughts were so full, he did not realize that Battle Cat and he had almost reached the palace. Stepping out of the forest and into a field not far from the palace, He-Man looked up at the walls to see Teela looking out, as if searching for someone.

As soon as He-Man got close enough for Teela's voice to reach him she called, "He-Man, it's good to see you." Jogging out to him, "Have you seen that moron Adam? I have been looking everywhere for him and Cringer, but can't find them anywhere."

At first He-Man wanted to blurt out everything. That he was really Prince Adam, just transformed by the magic that resides in Castle Greyskull. He wanted to tell her that he had never wanted to look like he was running from a fight, but that he needed a place to transform. He-Man wanted to tell Teela everything, but as he opened his mouth, thoughts of Skeletor, or another enemy passed through his mind. Instead He-Man answered, "Teela, I have sent Prince Adam on a mission for me, and he will probably not be back for a while. Cringer went with him though, so I doubt there will be any problems."

"What?! What mission? What are you talking about?"

Just then, Man-at-Arms walked up. "What is all this shouting about Teela?"

"He-Man says that he has sent Adam on a mission somewhere, but I haven't heard anything about this."

"Maybe we should go into the palace so that I will only have to explain myself once."

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." Man-at-Arms responded giving He-Man a quizzical look. But before he was able to say more, He-Man had already started for the palace and was moving at a fast pace.

Inside the palace, the news that Adam would be absent for an extended period of time got about the same reaction as Teela's. The first question that was asked was what was the mission.

Deciding to mix in some truth He-Man answered, "Since I lost my sword in the last battle, I am in need of another."

"Then why don't you ask Duncan for one. I'm sure that he could make a fine sword for you." King Randor asked.

"I'm sure he could, but my sword was made of a very rare metal that had certain special properties. In order for Man-at-Arms to make me a sword, he would first need this metal."

"What is the metal?" Teela asked.

"I'd rather not say. If that information fell into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous."

When Teela tried to object, Man-at-Arms stepped in. "I'm sure we would not want Skeletor, or one of our other enemies to learn the secrets to you sword. But why was the King not informed before Adam left?"

"Yes, why was that?" Randor asked turning back to He-Man.

"When I told him about this metal, he said that he wanted to find it for me. He knew that people thought him a coward, so he thought that if he could find the metal and bring it back, he would not be so looked down upon."

"But why did he not come to me first?"

"Because he knew that you would not allow him to go on this mission." He-Man responded.

"I understand," Queen Marlena said, jumping in. The shocked look on Randor's face got the response, "Come now Randor. You constantly think that Adam is not living up to his potential, and you are always trying to get him to take the initiative. Well, this time, he did."

The expression on Randor's face made He-Man think, 'Go Mom.'

"If you will excuse me your Majesties?" He-Man said bowing.

"Of course, you must have many things to do." Randor replied.

Turning and leaving the hall, He-Man was not surprise when Man-at-Arms said he had work to do and trotted to catch up with him. Whispering, "We need to talk." Man-at-Arms then turned and headed toward his workshop.

He-Man made sure to take his time, walking to Man-at-Arms' workshop. Stopping at a fountain, he watched as Battle Cat drank some water. When the two finally arrived at the workshop, He-Man could tell that Man-at-Arms had a great deal more to say then he did at first. "What do you think your playing at?" Were the first words out of Duncan's mouth when He-Man walked into the room.

"I'm not playing at anything." He-Man answered calmly.


End file.
